


It Was Totally the Wine, I Swear

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Haley loves to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Totally the Wine, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: Comment porn for southernbangel who loves Nathan/Haley, Buffy/Angel, and wine.  
> Author's Note: Total, complete AU.

If anyone ever asks, Haley's going to blame the wine.

(They won't ask. If she has her way, no one will ever know. She's not sure she'll want to know herself, once she's sober again, and thinking too hard, analyzing the situation too much. She does that, sometimes. She can't always turn off her thoughts.

Not even when a super hot blonde has her head between Haley's legs, three fingers shoved up her cunt, and her teeth on her clit.)

"God, Buffy. Don't stop."

Buffy mumbles something unintelligible, and twists her arm so she can thrust harder. Haley arches off the back of the couch and grabs Buffy's hair, shoving her face down, harder, tighter.

"Baby." Nathan steps closer. He's so tall she's pretty much eye level with his dick, which is fantastic because it's hard, swollen, and he's got one hand wrapped around it, stroking.

She jerks a hand free from Buffy, ripping out the tangles which trap her fingers, and reaches for him, skimming her nails across his balls and then closing her hand around him. It's an awful angle, awkward and uncomfortable, but she jerks him and he drops his head back with a groan.

Buffy twists her head away, gasping for air, and then she makes this noise, this little high-pitched scream. It's so freaking hot.

Angel thinks so too, obviously, because he grabs her hair with one hand and her hip with the other, dragging her backward. Her pert little ass is up over the arm of the couch, and he's got his dick buried inside it.

She loves her husband. She thinks Nathan is absolutely the hottest man she's ever known. Even so, Angel's damn good looking, and she'd love to get a piece of him, too. His whole body tenses, muscles tight, while he slams into Buffy, and Haley wonders what he'd feel like in her.

Buffy drops her head again, runs her tongue in sloppy circles around Haley's clit, and wiggles a finger up into Haley's ass.

There's this picture in her head then, clear as day, of what it would be like to have Nathan in front and Angel in back. It's so hot, and Buffy's tongue pushes down with just the right amount of pressure, and Haley starts to come, digging her nails into the back of Buffy's head, squeezing her hand around Nathan's dick.

He groans her name, and then spills himself all over her hand and down her arm.

Yeah, it was definitely the fucking wine. It's a good thing Haley loves to drink.


End file.
